Motorcycle taillights and turn lights are typically external components mounted to the frames or fenders. For aesthetic purposes, it is often desirable to eliminate protruding lights and integrate them into the contour and shape of the frame, fender or other structure to maintain the lines and appearance of the motorcycles. While conventional light assemblies have been incorporated into the design of rigid framed motorcycles, conventional lights heretofore have not been incorporated into the swing arms of rear suspension motorcycle frames. Rear suspension motorcycle frames include a rear swing arm pivotally mounted to the main frame structure. The filaments of conventional light assemblies are quickly damaged by vibrations and violent movements of a swing arm during normal road conditions. Consequently, taillights and turn lights must be mounted to the rear fenders or some other rigid structure on rear suspension motorcycles, which often detracts from the appearance of the motorcycle.